


Trump

by Maverick



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from <i>Revenge is Sweet</i> Take place the morning after Ronnie turns Toby down and Chris give him the full moon. Keller really wouldn't be able to stop himself from rubbing it in Toby's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to Hardtime100's second Flashfiction challenge—HT100 Oz Flash Fiction Challenge #2 - Storytelling  
> This month's theme is storytelling. (It's like two stories for the price of one!) Write a story in which an inmate tells another inmate (or inmates) a story. It can be any kind of story, of any length, and it can fit into the larger story in any way you want. Make the story within the story as brief as O'Reily telling a nun-walked-into-a-bar joke or as long as Keller relating a very-likely-to-be-bullshit tale from his con artist days (or anything in between). Open to all characters, canon or AU.

Watching Beecher cross the quad to the showers, Keller made his move.  
The look of disappointment and anger on Toby's face the night before  
had been sweet. The little bitch should have known better than getting  
into a pissing match with the master. But Toby always was a real slow  
learner. Time to teach him another lesson, Chris thought as he strutted  
into the shower room. He pulled off his boots and stripped out of his  
jeans and wifebeater before sidling up to the shower head next to Beecher.  


"Morning. Sleep well?" Chris said turning on the shower.

Soaping up his hair, Toby turned and scowled at the other man. "Go  
to hell, Keller."

Chris adjusted the temperature of the water. "Aww, so Ronnie boy did  
follow my orders and made you keep your hands to yourself last night.  
Course I knew he would," Chris smirked before stepping into the shower  
spray.

"You sure about that?, Toby said, sniffing and meeting Chris's eyes  
through the mist.

Chris laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. Did you really think an offer of  
a blow job from *you* could compete with my dick up his ass?"

"Fuck you," Toby said turning away from the other man.

Tilting his head back into the stream of water, Chris grinned and laughed  
again. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm gonna have to pass. My dance card  
is a little full at the moment."

Toby turned the water off and walked to the ledge to grab his towel.  
"You're a piece of work, you know that Keller."

Chris walked over to where Toby was standing leaving the water running.  
Leaning against the ledge, hip case outward, he licked his lips as he  
looked up and down Toby's body. "Aww, poor baby. What, you don't want  
to hear about it. How I bent him over the rolled up mat in the supply  
cage off the weight room and fucked him until he came from just my dick  
in his ass." Chris reached out and stroked Toby's arm. "You remember  
how good that felt, don't ya Beecher. My dick deep in your ass making  
you squirm and beg for more."

Toby yanked his arm free and wrapped the towel around his waist. "Don't  
you fucking touch me Keller."

Chris stood back, water dripping off his body, and just smiled. "I  
guess I should thank you. I've known Ronnie forever but I never would  
have thought to fuck him, if not for you." He took a step toward Toby  
and leaned close. "But it was good, great in fact. He's got a sweet  
ass and he's a moaner, though not quite as loud as you."

Toby shoved Chris away from him, sending the other man sliding backward  
toward the still running shower. "Don't fuck with me Keller. I know  
how to play dirty. I learned from the best, remember."

Chris smiled wide as Toby stormed away. Oh yeah, this was almost too  
good, Chris thought, as he leaned back into the hot shower spray. He  
reached down and grabbed his dick and began stroking it wondering what  
Toby's next move would be. Woulda guessed a little game of sexual ping-pong  
with Ronnie as the ball would be so much fun.

—FIN—


End file.
